


Kinktober 2018 Underlisten Edition

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: A year late in the game and working on a list from 2017. I'm already extremely behind, but I will be working on this until it's completed.





	1. Day One: Sleepy Sex || Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not too confident with this kink, please forgive me. I also tried to make it as gender neutral as I could.

You had been barely awake laying on the bed. It was a hard day, and you would have loved absolutely nothing more than just to be engulfed by the embrace of slumber. Your lover Lúcio was almost as equally tired, and you were slowly stirred away from sleep once again as you felt him climb into the bed with you. You turned to face him and offered him a tired smile. He flashed you one back and leaned in to give you a quick kiss. “You still awake baby?”

You could only offer a mere grunt. He smiled at your tired face while every blink you took felt more and more heavy. The man brought a hand up to cup the side of your face and you felt a heartfelt kiss touch your lips. You smiled into it and kissed him back. The kiss brought you out of your state of almost slumber for a moment. Drowsiness clawed at you and drug you right back to where you were. A few gentle kisses led into a heated, partially one-sided makeout session. You lazily rolled and weakly pulled at his shoulder as a sign for him to roll on top of you. The man could only chuckle as he separated from the kiss to look down at you.

“You sure you wanna do this? I mean, you do look pretty tired.” He asked. You stared up at him and smiled.

You only grumbled your response that was accompanied with a nod. You could feel his hands begin to roam your body. At this point, everything was beginning to feel like a dream. Your back arched slightly and you groaned as you felt his hands slide down your pants and paw at your sex. He smiled down at you and watched your half awake form as it wriggled and sighed happily. 

He got you worked up to where he wanted you and he slipped the cloth off your body to expose you to the air of the room. The lack of touch made you begin to slip harder back into a deep sleep. Lucio snickered and slipped his cock out of his shorts and gave you a few more rubs before aligning himself with your hole. A smile spread across on his lips as he watched your back arch and your lips part while he slid himself into you. Your eyes fluttered open and you breathed his name. He cooed yours in response and rested his head against yours.

He lazily thrust into you. He didn’t have it in him to go all the way out and risk waking you fully up. You let out a high pitched gasp and allowed yourself to gently bounce from the force of him fucking you. His current pace was only a warm up. It was to get him used to being inside of you and slowly but surely he picked it up to where it was an eighth wonder of how you managed to be happily dozing off. His skin slapped gently into yours and you moaned uncontrollably in your sleep. It was a wonderful invitation to keep going and to see just how far up cloud nine he could bring you without disturbing your slumber. Lucio leaned down to leave dark hickeys on your neck. It would be a reminder that this night indeed happened and wasn’t only a dream.

The man found himself nearing his end, but he wanted to be sure that you had met yours first. He slowed and focused more on your pleasure and your climax without dragging you back into consciousness. You were on the edge of pure ecstasy, but just not able to reach it yet.  His hands trailed down your body to find your sex and worked at it to bring you over the edge and into bliss. With that he carefully slid out of you, still cautious to not wake you up. Of course he wasn’t about to leave you like a mess either, so he cleaned you up the best he could before tucking you back into bed and crawling under the sheets with you. 


	2. Day Two: Dirty Talk || Junkrat

Today was a busy day in your life. You were with Jamison that day to fill in for Mako, since the man had some other matters to attend to. You were used to this. It wasn’t uncommon for you to stand in his place. However, you didn’t account for the torment that came with it. Junkrat took every opportunity he could to turn everything into a not-so-subtle declaration of what he’d love to do to you. 

For example, Jamison smiled as you leaned into an abandoned car looking for valuables. You could feel the warmth of another body push up against you from behind and a low voice bless your ears with,  _“Wouldn’t it be nice if I could just fuck you here for all to see?”_ Followed by a small nip at your earlobe. His hands moved teasingly along your waist as he pushed himself further and reached for something above your head. Then he backed up innocently, acting like it never happened. You could feel your face light up as you turned to look at him breathless.

 _“Unfair,”_  You grumbled at his toothy grin. This continued on through the rest of the day when the two of you were scavenging for abandoned goods. The heat of Australia was bad enough, but the heat you felt in your core made it almost Hell. You were ready to make him pay for this at the first opportunity you could. A soft touch here, a filthy comment there, it was getting to be unbearable.

At the end of the day, you were filled to the brim with thoughts that would even make the devil blush. You hissed softly when he unlocked the door and both of you found that you had the entire home to yourselves. With this new knowledge you felt your teeth grind to almost dust as you pushed him inside and kicked the door closed with your foot. You gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled him into a rough kiss. You were pent up and frustrated and all of this was about to come out. He knew this was coming and came prepared. The man kissed back with equal force and immediately found his hands groping at your body, specifically down by your ass as he used his body to push you back into the wall. The wall was used as a back support and he picked you up, pinning you inbetween. Your legs wrapped around him as he broke the kiss with a smirk.  _“Well, well. Look at what I’ve caught.”_ He mused, looking you up and down before sliding a hand up your shirt. You whined and wriggled with impatience and he chuckled darkly,  _“What’s wrong, love? Can’t wait to be completely ravished?”_

He planted a light bite on your neck before continuing,  _“Can’t want to feel me take over your body?”_

Your body squirmed against his and you groaned, _“Jamie, please, you’re going to leave a mark-”_

 _“What’s wrong with that? It’ll let everybody know who you belong to.”_ He latched onto your neck once again, leaving a dark hickey where his lips once were, then planted a kiss on your jaw.  _“Will let everybody see who you come running to. Day AND night. Everybody will see this and be reminded who you touch yourself at night to.”  
_

There it was again. His tongue was working its sinful magic again. Before you knew it, the man had you up in his lap, with his hand dug into your waist to encourage you to grind into his lap. Your top had already lost itself somewhere else in the room, much as your pants as well, but the only thing keeping you from riding Junkrat was the thin cloth of your underwear. In the dim light of the home, you could see the lust in his lidded eyes as they looked hungrily up at you. He gave a cocky grin and cooed,  _“That’s right baby,”_ He chimed as he rolled his hips up against yours,  _“Just like that.”_

 _“Shut up,”_ You hissed, hiding the blush that followed the soft groan from the friction.

 _“Aww, what’s wrong? My most prized treasure getting flustered? I just can’t help but look at you when you’re like this. Getting worked up because of me.”_ He laughed a low laugh. Before you could react, he pulled you over onto your stomach. You didn’t know how he managed to get you all the way over to the mattress, but you couldn’t complain. You felt your sex being softly rubbed through your underwear and you couldn’t help but gasp and whine. He took this as a positive sign and swiftly removed the fabric from you. You shivered from the cold air that hit your exposed body and glanced back at him. Jamison cooed,  _“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to be able to hold back. You might not be able to walk until next Sunday.”_

His fingers drug themselves up your newly exposed body and you choked back the tiniest moan. He smiled and really began to work at it. You couldn’t resist the moans that escaped your lips much to his enjoyment.  _“Yeah? You like that?”_ Jamison teased as he slipped a few fingers inside of you, then leaned down to whisper in your ear as he began to pump them inside and out,  _“Gotta get you ready for the main course, afterall.”_

You let out a sharp gasp and moan to the pleasure that was being shot through your body. You wriggled against him and pushed your hips back against his hand impatiently.  _“You have no idea how much I’d love to fuck you right now.”_

 _“Then Jamison PLEASE,”_ You breathed, impatiently pushing back against him again,  _“Please do.”  
_

 _“Please WHAT, love? You gotta be specific,”_ He had a wicked smile on his face.

_“J-Jamie you already-”  
_

_“I want to hear you say it.”  
_

You swallowed hard,  _“J-Jamison. PLEASE fuck me.”_

 _“What was that?”_ He teased, putting his free hand to his ear, _“Couldn’t quite hear ya’.”  
_

Your fingers gripped the sheets, _“Please fuck me Jamie!”_

 _“That’s what I like to hear,”_ He purred, freeing his cock from the confinements of his pants and lining himself up with your entrance. Just to be a filthy tease, he pushed himself to where the tip was almost in and pulled it out. He did this a few times to make you whine in protest each time. 

 _“Don’t tease m-”_ You began, before being cut off by a cry of joy from the man fully pushing himself inside of you. He chortled with joy at your reaction, pleased to see that you were weak from his actions. His hips began to pull away from and push back into you, thrusting slowly at first to get you used to the feeling of having him inside of you. Your moans filled the air and was music to his ears.  _“That’s my baby,”_  He teased, giving a particularly harsh thrust. You let out a high pitched moan, encouraging him to pick up the pace. The tempo picked up, and he let out soft grunts that complimented your own noises. His fingers grasped into your hips so that he could get better control over his thrusts. The man moved a hand to harshly grasp onto your ass.  _“Who do you belong to?”_ He hissed through his teeth. You could tell he was getting close to his end, he was never one to prolong the first round. Your thoughts were ripped from you when he lightly spanked your ass. _“Who do you belong to!”_ He asked again.

You squeaked out the answer he wanted to hear,  _“You!! I belong to you.”_

 _“Yeah you do. Don’t ever forget that,”_ He growled, beginning to become inconsistent and rough with his thrusts. There was no way he’d want to leave you in the dust either, so his hand snaked around to latch onto your sex to roughly rub against it. You writhed under him, finding yourself suddenly hooked and drug straight into the brink of orgasm.  _“C’mon love, cum for me.”_ He groaned with encouragement. With that little more encouragement, you felt your eyes roll back as you came hard. Jamison smiled with accomplishment, praising you breathlessly as he reached his own end. The man pulled out before hand to spray cum onto your back. You collapsed into the bed and felt his eyes admiring his own work before both of you heard a grunt near the door. You gasped and propped yourself up immediately to turn towards the noise while Jamison very calmly leaned back and waved, _“Well good evening Mako. Care to join us for round two?”_


	3. Day Three: Biting || Pharah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a couple of headcanons, sorry.

  * Pharah is a competitive woman. While she likes to dominate, she also likes to be dominated. What better way to prove her authority than through biting. It leaves a pretty mark for all to see, and she often takes time to admire her work as it’s happening. The collection of bite marks would be a massive turn on for her.
  * Fareeha has a quite powerful jaw. Her bites  _sting_ , but she makes up for it by licking the area.
  * Biting is common when things are getting rather serious. To mask her moans, she’ll bite into your skin instead. However, when she gets closer to cumming she’ll reel back the strength a ton.
  * Thighs are a very sensitive area on her body. Should you bite her on her thighs, or specifically, her inner thighs, she’ll have a very positive reaction. 
  * If you leave marks on her body, she’ll have a hard time not getting aroused by seeing them. It’ll remind her of the moment and that’ll all that’ll be playing in her mind. Her fingers will trace the area and she’ll more than likely send you a tasteful nude with the marks fully visible.
  * Her favorite area to bite is around the neck and shoulders. It’s the easiest place to have someone else spot it in case a mark is left. Her favorite area to be bitten, however, is on the inner thighs or gently on her nipples. Both of which also happen to be some of her most sensitive areas.




End file.
